


Can’t Hide It

by wolfstarlights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, Hogwarts, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mild Language, Moony - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, Pining, Tattoos, Werewolf, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarlights/pseuds/wolfstarlights
Summary: Remus can’t stop staring at Sirius. No matter how hard he tries. And it’s not helpful that he’s wearing a tank top, showing off his new tattoo. And it gets even harder to hide his little crush on his best friend when said best friend actually comes over andtalks to him!
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74
Collections: fluffy wolfstar... first kisses





	Can’t Hide It

Remus was sitting in his favorite armchair in the gryffindor common room and was reading. Well, in fact he was staring at the page. No, _actually_ ; he was trying to look anywhere else than what he was really looking at. These small blue lines under Sirius‘ tanktop which showed definitely too much of his skin. Or too less? Moony couldn’t really decide.  
He knew all of Padfoot’s appearance was a part of his rebellion, of showing, how much he _wasn’t_ like the rest of his family. Remus totally got that. If his parents had treated him like that, he maybe would’ve done the same thing. Okay, to be fair, if his parents were like Sirius‘, he wouldn’t have survived until now.  
He felt so bad for his roommate. Every time something reminded him of Sirius‘ cruel fate there was a stinging pain in his heart. 

But a few months ago he started to feel a similar pain more often. Like every time he saw Padfoot with a new girlfriend. Or when the marauders planned a new mischief and he was discussing with Prongs, excitedly fixing the _other_ boy‘s eyes and not _Moony‘s_. Or all the time when the black haired beauty smiled at _anyone_ but _him_.

It took Remus more than six weeks to figure out that what he felt was jealousy. 

__

And that he felt it because he was totally fucking IN LOVE with Sirius Black. Padfoot. His best friend. Someone he couldn’t risk losing. At all. 

__

Since then he recognised the _other_ feeling he had every time his eyes fell on his mate. A funny, warm...thing in his stomach. He’d always known that Sirius was handsome but now he was just like _Omg! This tattoo on his chest! This perfect fucking skin! This silky, curly black hair! And look at those steel grey eyes_  
In other words: that boy drove him _mad_! 

__

And don‘t even ask what happens to Moony _when they touch_. His whole body shivering and blood shooting up into his cheeks. Remus’ face would be burning red.  
And now the boy he wanted so much stood up and walked over to his place. The wolf’s heart started to race just as fast as it did during his transformation at a full moon. 

__

“Do you need something?“,  
asked Sirius. 

__

_Yes, you!_

__

“N-no, I don’t. W-why should I...I mean mean you came to me, didn’t you?“ 

__

_________Damn_ this boy was really driving him mad!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________“Yeah, I did. But only because you were staring at me like you wanted to eat me or something!“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sirius didn’t now how close he was to the truth. Remus felt himself blush. Again.  
He was trapped and he couldn’t think of any good explanation for it as long as this perfect body -with it‘s muscles and this super hot face with this naughty smile on top and this _tattoo_ \- was standing right in front of him. 

__

__________“Well-er-I...I was just wondering if you have already read this book.“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________Sirius grin suddenly turned into bright laughter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________“Oh, so that’s what you wanted to ask me since about one month before we even knew about this book. You‘re the worst liar I know, so please just don’t lie to me. I know there’s something going on with you.“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________“I don’t wanna lie to you....I-I just can’t tell you...“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________“So it‘s about feelings, right?“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________Remus nervously bit his lower lip. Oh my god he knows!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________“Um...what made you think that? There’s a lot of things I don’t tell you!“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________Sirius raised an eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________“You’re lying again. We talk about everything except of feelings. For these you usually talk to Lily and sometimes James. But then, why are you always watching me if you don’t want to talk to me ab...Oh!“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________Sirius stopped smirking and his eyes grew wide._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“D-do you have feelings for _me_?“

__

___________Remus head was about to explode.  
What to do right now? What should he say? Moony blushed even more (if that was possible) and then he just shrugged.  
For a few moments there was an awkward silence. Remus‘ eyes tried to escape Sirius‘.  
Suddenly the werewolf stood up and almost ran out of the common room, through the portrait hole and out of sight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________“Hey, be careful young boy. That’s not exactly how you treat a lady, is it?!“,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________complained the fat lady.  
Remus ignored her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________Two seconds later the portrait swung open for a second time and again he was face to face with the boy he loved. Slowly Sirius shut the portrait hole and came dangerously close. Moony stepped backwards until he was trapped between his crush and the banisters._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________“So you do have feelings for me!“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________It wasn’t a question anymore. He knew. He swallowed while Sirius pushed himself even closer and put his hands onto Remus‘ hips, who was very confused by now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_What does that mean? Does he also like me?_

__

But his brain wasn’t working with HIS handsome, perfect, _bloody beautiful_ face so close to his own. Unable to think, Moony couldn’t resist it anymore and suddenly his lips were pressed to Padfoot‘s. It felt so right to him to finally do what he wanted to do for months. 

__

________________________Then his mind came back._  
What on earth did he just do? This could ruin everything!  
Sirius didn’t push away. It even seemed like he was pulling the other boy‘s body closer to his own.  
But now Remus did. He stared into the ground, his hands going to fists and whispered over an over again:_

__

_____________“Oh I‘m so stupid, so fucking stupid. What did I do. Oh I‘m so stupid...“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________His eyes shot up when a hand touched his shoulder. Sirius was standing right in front of him again and his other hand reached out for Remus‘ neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“I like you too, Moony!“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________And he kissed him back. Although it was a very soft kiss it made a firework explode in Remus body. With every move Sirius‘ lips seemed to tell him that he loved every part of him, no matter what happened in the past or was going to happen in the future. Right now they just loved and needed each other more than anything and anyone else in this world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________-The End-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly edited since I first published it but it’s still cringe to read the very first Wolfstar oneshot I’ve ever wrote. That was pretty much one year ago. Merlin, I am SO happy that my writing improved since then!


End file.
